The Dragon and the Geisha
by ShadowDanseur
Summary: They are two different people from two different walks of life, brought together by accident. She is trapped, and he might hold the key to her freedom if he can get over his dislike of her.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I haven't stopped working on _Breaking the Habit,_ I just figured that since this story already exists I would post the first few chapters alternately. I wrote this story a while ago, so really all I have to do is type it up. _The Habit, _however, I am just kinda writing as I go, so that one takes me a little longer. Anyway, let me know what you think of this one; it needs to be revised, I think, and I could probably do a lot more with the story line, but I figured I wouldn't do that until I was sure that it was liked. I'm not gonna bother with it if no one likes it, you know? So read it, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me. The only thing I claim ownership of is the story line and a few of my own original characters.

_**Chapter 1:**_

It was a mild day in Kyoto, a teasing hint of spring carried on a gentle breeze. Tiny cherry blossom buds could be seen on the trees; the icy grasp of winter was falling away to reveal a world ready for the warm summer sunshine.

In the Iwamura Okiya, the women buzzed with energy. It was another busy day for the house, for an Okiya is the home of a geisha. If it was a prominent, well to do Okiya, it was not unusual for it to house up to three geisha at one time. The Iwamura Okiya, as it was, was quite prominent in the city with two geisha. The eldest of the two, a woman by the name of Hatsumiyo, was considered one of Kyoto's most beautiful geisha. The younger of the two was only seventeen, and still in training to be a geisha. The Okiya had high hopes for the young girl, for she was quite beautiful and took to her studies well.

Thus, it was a busy morning in the Okiya; Mr. Bakku, the Okiya's personal dresser, could be seen on the porch helping Hatsumiyo into full kimono. The owner of the Okiya, an older woman known only to them as "Mother", stood nearby to oversee Mr. Bakku's ministrations.

On the second floor, still safely enclosed in her room, was Kaoru. The second geisha, and the one that the hopes of the Okiya rested on. Currently, Kaoru was staring blankly into the mirror before her, lost in her own musings. She didn't know if she really wanted to be a geisha or not, but she knew she didn't want to fail. She had never failed at anything she put her mind to, and she wasn't inclined to start. Besides, this was better than the life she had lived before the Okiya.

"Kaoru - san," A small voice interrupted

She started in surprise. She hadn't heard the shoji door open.

She glanced at her mirror to see little Etsuko in the doorway. Etsuko was a young girl of about nine who's parents couldn't afford to keep her and had sold her into slavery. Her job was to clean both Hatsumiyo's room and Kaoru's room; Kaoru was very fond of the little girl.

"Yes, Etsuko?" Kaoru answered

"Mother sent me to tell you to hurry. She doesn't want you to be late for lessons."

Kaoru smiled and turned away from her mirror, standing.

"I'm ready. Shall we walk down together, little Etsuko?"

The girl nodded her dark head fervently, grateful for Kaoru's attention to her. Kaoru smiled and they made their way down the stairs together, Etsuko taking two hurried steps to Kaoru's one graceful stride. They reached the courtyard just as Mr. Bakku was finishing tying on Hatsumiyo's obi.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped Etsuko's slightly parted lips.

"She's so pretty," The little girl gushed, "I want to look just like her one day."

Kaoru laughed musically, bringing both Mother's and Hatsumiyo's attention.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Hatsumiyo commented with a teasing grin, "We were beginning to think that the nice weather had scared you to death."

"I'm glad it didn't," Kaoru replied, "I enjoy the sunshine."

"Now girls," Mother chided, "That's enough of the small talk. We don't have time to chat. Kaoru, you should be off to lessons. Hatsumiyo, you have a lunch date with Mr. Nobu at the Sakura Teahouse. You must not be late, either of you. Now off you go!"

The two young ladies were ushered out the door into the bustling street. They would walk the first four blocks together, before going their separate ways at the foot of a small bridge that spanned a wide river. From there, Hatsumiyo would turn left and go six blocks up to the Sakura Teahouse while Kaoru went across to her school for geisha.

The first four blocks went swiftly, and Kaoru soon found herself alone and crossing the bridge. The day was quite enjoyable, but there was something in the air that just wouldn't let her enjoy it fully. There was an odd tinge of something foreign on the breeze, something new and unknown; it was a smell, perhaps, that she had never before smelt. It tugged at her mind, a mystery that was begging to be solved.

_Think about it later, _she told herself, quickening her pace, _If I'm late for lessons Mother will kill me._


	2. Remarkable Blue

A/N: I realize that the first chapter was a little short, but that's how it is supposed to be. It's an introduction of sorts, just setting the mood for the next chapter really. Keep reading; the chapters get longer, and, in my opinion, better.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

_**Chapter 2:**_

"You really must learn to relax, Himura - san."

"And you must learn to be more cautious," The shorter man retorted

Taganaki laughed outright at that and merely took another sip of his sake. The train seemed to be flying at an ungodly pace, but his companion didn't seem to take notice. Taganaki inwardly wondered at the nature of the man sitting across from him; he was always so tense, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, and when he did speak his voice was cool and calculating, just like those damn amber eyes of his. His long tresses, pulled into a high ponytail, glowed the color of fire in the mid-morning sunshine. Overall, his companion possessed a very powerful - and often times intimidating - presence.

For his part, Kenshin watched the scenery go by outside the window of the train. They would be arriving in Kyoto shortly, although he wasn't entirely sure that he liked that idea. Taganaki would want to frequent all of his favorite teahouses, which, in Kenshin's opinion, was not a good idea. He was supposed to be lying low - his attacker could be anywhere. That's why they were traveling to Kyoto in the first place - Kenshin had decided that it would serve them well if they left Tokyo for awhile. And, if Kenshin knew anything about his boss - which he certainly did - he also knew that Taganaki would want to be entertained by geisha.

Kenshin was not overly fond of geisha. He didn't downright despise them, but he didn't care for their "head games". They seemed to him only the toys of rich and powerful men, porcelain dolls with as many layers to their personality as there were to a sheet of paper.

The city buildings came into view then, and he began to make mental preparations for their arrival. Kyoto was a large city, and with Taganaki refusing to lay low he would have to be by his side every second. _Foolish man, _Kenshin thought unapprovingly, _he would do better to heed what I tell him._

The train gave an awful lurch, catching Taganaki by surprise and nearly unseating him. Kenshin, however, remained glued to his spot, his body merely swaying with the motion. Beneath him, Kenshin could feel the brakes straining against the wheels to bring the giant hulk of metal that was the train to a stop.

They came to a gradual halt just as Taganaki had reseated himself. All throughout the passenger cars people began to filter into the passage ways, crowding each other with their brief cases and travel bags. Taganaki rose to his feet, an air of subdued excitement lighting his well chiseled features.

"Come, Himura - san. Have you been to Kyoto before?"

"No, Sir," Kenshin replied flatly

He rose to his feet in one fluid motion, briefly checking that his short sword was still well concealed within his gi. They left their car and joined the throng of people impatient to be off the train; Taganaki was amused to see that, despite the people crowding him to the right, there was almost no one to his left, where Kenshin stood. It was as if he were in a bubble; the other passengers avoided him deliberately, filtering instead to his right and thus creating the traffic jam there.

Kenshin, too, noticed that the other passengers avoided him and decided to use it to his advantage. Signaling his charge to follow him, he made his way up the passage to the door.

Taganaki watched with veiled interest. It was like Moses and the parting of the Red Sea; the people scattered like frightened mice before a menacing feline, but Kenshin either didn't notice or didn't care. In moments they were descending from the train onto the hard wood of the train station. Taganaki inhaled deeply the warm air, basking in the brilliant sunlight.

"Isn't it beautiful, Himura - san?" He asked with a wide grin

Kenshin didn't answer, choosing instead to do a swift survey of their surroundings.

"Taganaki - san!"

Kenshin spun on a dime to face the owner of the voice. A young geisha was hurrying toward them, a smile on her painted features.

"Chiyo!" Taganaki exclaimed, delighted, "What on earth are you doing here, my pet?"

Kenshin had to contain a growl of disapproval as the two exchanged hello's.

"Taganaki," He warned

"Chiyo, allow me to introduce you to Himura - san. He's a trusted associate of mine," Was all Taganaki said in response to his warning

Chiyo bowed to Kenshin, but he could feel her surprise, no doubt at his appearance. His flame colored hair was offset by his dark clothing and dragon like amber eyes. He nodded at her in acknowledgment, impatient to get his boss out of the public eye.

"Taganaki - san," Chiyo said, returning to her friend, "I have a message."

Kenshin tensed visibly, his senses perking

"Mineko - san bid you come to the school and see all the good your donations have done. It's been nearly six months since you've paid us a visit."

"School?" Kenshin repeated

Chiyo turned to face him once again, a smile on her face again.

"Yes, Himura - san. Taganaki - san has been a very generous benefactor to the Nitta school for geisha the past four years. I had the honor of attending the Nitta school; that is how I came into Taganaki - san's acquaintance."

Taganaki laughed at this, but Kenshin remained impassive.

"Well, if Mineko has summoned me then I do believe that I am inclined to indulge. But tell me, my pet, how did dear Mineko know that I was going to be in town?"

"I am not sure, sir," Chiyo replied, "She only told me that you would be and that I must deliver that message to you."

"Ah, very well then. We have time for a visit, don't we, Himura - san?" He asked of Kenshin

"A short visit," Kenshin replied tersely

They made their way from the train station, Chiyo and Taganaki in the lead and talking amiably. Kenshin was less than pleased with the situation, and he was very interested to know just how Mineko had come into the news that Taganaki would be in town. It worried him, but it didn't seem to bother his charge one bit.

Kenshin was inwardly cringing. A visit to a geisha school was not a visit he looked forward to. Hopefully, however, it would go quickly and they could get back on track.

The school itself was rather large, set in the very center of a rather pretty courtyard lined with cherry trees. Girls of every age scampered across the grounds, hurrying from class to class. The musical sounds of their lilting voices were carried on the breeze, pieces of their conversations infiltrating his sensitive ears.

"... I don't know why she has to be so mean ..."

"... I can't believe how warm it is ..."

"... I don't know why we have to learn the shamisen at all ..."

Ahead of him, Kenshin's companions came to a stop, and Taganaki's voice floated back to him.

"Well, hello young lady."

Kenshin stepped to the left and went to the other man's side, senses alert. A very beautiful young girl was bowing to them, her silken tresses billowing in the cool wind.

"Please, stand," Taganaki instructed

The girl did as she was told, and Taganaki could barely contain his surprise. The girl's eyes were a strikingly brilliant blue, and although she did not bring her eyes to meet Taganaki's he could see mirth dancing in their depths.

"Look at me."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the suddenly demanding tone of his boss' voice.

She raised her eyes to his, and the effect on him was instant. Taganaki stilled completely, his eyes blazing into the girl's like a wildfire. In the distance a chime could be heard, it's silver tones reaching across the grounds.

"Taganaki - san, I'm afraid the girl must go. That was the signal for the next class," Chiyo informed her companion gently

"Yes, of course," The man replied, as if in a daze, "You may go."

The petite young thing gave another bow and slipped away as gracefully as a ribbon in the wind.

"Beautiful," Taganaki breathed as he watched her hurry away, "Stunning eyes. What do you think, Himura - san?"

"She was just a girl, like any other," He nearly growled, suddenly annoyed

Taganaki chuckled before correcting him.

"No, my friend, not like any other. Chiyo, my pet, come and stand before us."

Chiyo did as he said, coming to face them.

"Now, Himura, I want you to observe Chiyo."

For her part, Chiyo resisted the sudden urge to shiver and look away. There was an intensity in the red haired man that scared her; beneath the indifference, beneath the calculating stare and impassive face was something that burned like liquid fire ...

"What do you see?" Taganaki asked

"A girl," Kenshin answered shortly

"You're missing it. Chiyo is very pretty, but she's also plain in one way. Look at her eyes. They're dark chocolate, just like everyone else's. You saw that girl's eyes, just as I did. They were remarkable! I have never seen eyes that color. And the way they seemed to look right through me as if I were nothing more than a wraith ... I tell you, Himura - san, besides yourself she is the only person that could ever unnerve me just by looking at me."

Kenshin merely mumbled a response, determined not to show just how much the girl's eyes had unnerved _him._

"Well now, my pet," Taganaki began, once again addressing Chiyo, "You must take us to Mineko at once."

"Of course, Taganaki - san. Anything you wish."


	3. Aggravation

A/N: Again, the chapters are somewhat short in this first part of the story, but things pick up. Just hang in there with me. :) Also, if you don't know what a _shamisen _is, it is a small instrument like a guitar that all geisha must learn to play.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

_**Chapter 3:**_

Kaoru was still pondering her little "encounter" as she sat tuning her shamisen. The man had come upon her suddenly, but she had veiled her surprise quickly. He was an older man, one she had never seen on the grounds before, and accompanied by a geisha she had only encountered twice. It was obvious that he had been shocked at the color of her eyes, as most people were when she first met them.

The real challenge for her, however, had been to ignore the impulse to look at the other man, his companion. She had stolen a sliver of a glance at him before the older man had asked her to look at him, and she found herself intrigued. He was very exotic looking, with what seemed a short but powerful build and fiery hair pulled high into a ponytail.

"Kaoru, could you come here for a moment?" Her teacher said suddenly

Laying her shamisen gently on the tatami mat, she rose and approached her teacher.

"Mineko - dono would like to see you. Leave your instrument - I'll have one of the other girls put it away."

As she made her way out of the room and down the hall to Mineko - dono's office, she found herself wondering if she were in trouble. The desired door appeared before her, and she tapped gently before opening it as instructed from within.

"You wished to see me, Mineko - dono?" She asked, bowing respectfully

"Have a seat, Kaoru. It has come to my attention that there is no need to further your lessons."

Kaoru felt a twinge of fear at this. No longer continue her lessons? Why? What had she done wrong? Her face must have shown her concern, for the older woman chuckled slightly.

"You're Mother from the Okiya was here nearly an hour ago, to inquire after your lessons. Your teachers all gave her favorable reports, and I gave her my seal of approval. You're going to become a geisha, Kaoru; your Mother asked that I send you home after I spoke with you so that preparations may be made."

There was another light tap on the shoji door.

"Who is it?" Mineko called

"Chiyo. Taganaki - san is here to see you."

"Send him in!"

The shoji door slid open once more, and though her back was to the door Kaoru could observe the visitors through a mirror that was strategically placed on the wall behind Mineko. She was surprised to see the two men from before standing just inside the door.

"Taganaki - san, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten us!" Mineko exclaimed, smiling

"Of course not, although I am a little curious as to how you knew I would be in town," Came the older man's response

"A woman never reveals her secrets," Mineko replied

In the mirror, Kaoru glanced up to find her gaze locked with that of the intriguing redhead. She knew she should look away, as was proper, but she could no more avert her gaze than she could set herself on fire. It didn't show on his countenance, but he seemed mildly surprised. She was half inclined to think it was because she didn't look away, but her gut said it was something else ...

"Oh, but my dear Mineko, I'm afraid we've disturbed you," Taganaki observed just then

"Not at all, Taganaki - san. I was just informing young Kaoru that she is to become a geisha."

Kaoru. The name cemented itself in Kenshin's mind as he stood staring at her in the mirror. He didn't want to let on to his mild surprise - why didn't she look away, as everyone else did when they encountered his gaze? He had recognized her instantly as the girl from the courtyard, and for some reason her presence aggravated him.

"Kaoru, come here."

Kaoru drug her gaze from the mirror with great reluctance and stood to make her way to where Mineko had called her.

"Kaoru, I'd like you to meet Taganaki - san. He's the benefactor of our school."

"I'm proud to make your acquaintance, Taganaki - san," She said with a graceful bow

Taganaki didn't even attempt to hide his surprise.

"You're the girl from the courtyard! Kaoru, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

Kenshin watched her in the mirror, unable to look away and annoyed with himself that he couldn't.

"Well, young Kaoru, you are to become a geisha then?"

"If my Mother wishes it, sir," Was her calm reply

Her tone was respectful but cool, not false and high pitched like a lot of the geisha Kenshin had come into contact with.

"May I tell you that you have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen?" Taganaki ventured

"Yes, they are quite remarkable, aren't they?" Mineko asked, "They certainly make her stand out."

Kenshin watched her closely but she did not blush. She merely stood there, cool and impassive as stone.

"Well, Kaoru," Mineko addressed her, "You are free to return home. Good luck."

"Thank you, Mineko - dono," She replied with another bow, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Taganaki - san."

"We shall see each other again, I think," He replied, smiling, "As Mineko said, good luck."

Kenshin watched her go with relief. If anyone had ever come close to unsettling him it was her, although he had no idea why.

They left around an hour later and went to their hotel, finally, but only because Kenshin had insisted so forcefully that Taganaki was afraid not to comply. Their hotel was immaculate. High rise ceilings and enormous bay windows, silk sheets on every bed and free meals ... but Kenshin cared not. He would have preferred a wooden floor as a bed, with nothing but a futon for comfort. He wasn't fond of all the glitz and glamor of his boss's world. All the people with their lust for more money and rich surroundings, the geisha that were nothing more than beautifully painted toys for the bored men to bicker over ... he detested it all. In this world, men had no honor and women no dignity.

A dark mood had settled over Kenshin since they had vacated the school. His soul was disquieted to an extent that aggravated him. Something stirred within him, something unfamiliar and nameless. What was it about this city that disturbed him so?

In an attempt to avert his thoughts and focus his rampant soul, he brought to mind his current assignment. Just over a month ago, Taganaki's life had become endangered. As the chairman of Taganaki Electric, the man was accustomed to having several enemies in several cities. Taganaki Electric was the foremost electricity provider in all the major cities, including Tokyo and Kyoto, and thus often a target for controversy and competition. The stakes had been raised, however, when Taganaki had received a death threat. A few days after he received the threat there had been an attempt on his life, which he had narrowly escaped by mere chance.

That's when he had called on Kenshin.

The two men had known each other for several years, and Kenshin couldn't ignore the other man's request for help.

Since the first attempt on his life, Taganaki had been relatively safe. He had received no further threats or attacks, and he was beginning to think whoever it was had come to their senses. Kenshin was not so easily persuaded. His gut told him that the attacker was merely biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Taganaki could be heard in the adjoining room; he was on the phone with the Vice President of his company, speaking quickly about how to reprimand employees and keep things in order.

"I don't care what you have to tell them!" He nearly yelled, "Tell them I'll rip out their eyes if they don't!"

An image came unbidden into Kenshin's mind, an image of brilliant blue eyes that watched him through a mirror ... This time he did openly growl at the thought of the young girl. Why did it bother him that she had not looked away as others did? Why, when he had the power to make grown men in charge of multi - million dollar companies cringe and turn away in intimidation, had he been unable to frighten that girl?

_Kaoru,_ an inner voice whispered, _her name is Kaoru._

Why was she so different?

"Himura - san," Taganaki said suddenly, entering the room, "We are leaving."

The man's voice was unusually strained, an undertone of thinly veiled anger coloring his tone.

"And where do you plan on taking us?" Kenshin shot back without moving

"Wherever the hell I please!" He yelled, his face flushing almost copper in his rage

Kenshin seemed unaffected by his counterpart's outburst.

"You are in no position to go gallivanting about the city, Taganaki," Kenshin informed him evenly, "Someone is out for your life."

"I don't give a shit!" Taganaki bellowed, "Let them come for it if they want it so damn bad!"

Taganaki was enraged now, parading about the room with his arms flailing wildly through the air.

"I'm not gonna hide under a rock just because some bastard has decided that he doesn't want me around! If anyone understands, Himura, it should be you! Where would you be if you had run from every person who hated you and wanted you gone!"

Kenshin's eyebrow arched at that. Where would he be? Probably living out his life somewhere, his sword and his soul unstained by the mark of blood ...

"... I'm not some delinquent school kid you can oppress like a peasant farmer ..."

"I'm not oppressing you, Taganaki," Kenshin interrupted then, "I'm keeping you alive at _your_ request."

His amber eyes flashed in the afternoon sunlight, amusement dancing beneath a layer of understanding. Taganaki was calming down now, the angry color of his face receding and the sharp glint in his eyes fading.

"Forgive me, Himura," He apologized in a lightly frustrated tone, "I don't like feeling as though I'm hiding from life."

The older man sat down heavily on the couch facing Kenshin's chair, suddenly tired.

"I envy you your gift, Himura," He breathed

"My gift?" Kenshin repeated

"Your gift, Himura, your skill as a samurai. There are very few people left who can do what you do; you live a life of truth, and you do not hide your truths as others do. A samurai is pure - they don't play games with money the way we corrupt businessmen do, Himura."

There was a flurry of rapid movement, and to his shock Taganaki found the tip of Kenshin's blade under his chin, the other man standing poised before him with eyes spitting venom.

"Do not fool yourself," He spat, "Samurai do not play games with money, but with lives. How does it feel to be on the sharp end of the blade, Chairman? Just as a samurai lives by his sword, so then must he die by it - that is the only truth in my life. Do not glorify my station, for it is just as flawed as yours."

He moved away then and sheathed his blade, the sun dancing across the sharp edge as it slid with a whoosh into its protective covering. It took Taganaki a moment to recover from his shock. He had often admired the stealth and speed of his bodyguard, but it was an entirely different thing to be on the opposite end of the blade. And that, he figured, was the lesson Kenshin had wanted to teach him.

"At any rate, Himura, we must be going," He said finally, standing and regaining his composure, "We have a dinner date with Mr. Akida, and a party following at the Sakura Teahouse."

Kenshin merely nodded in acquiescence. Taganaki retreated to his room to retrieve the things he needed, and Kenshin remained where he stood. _A life of truth, _he repeated sardonically in his mind, his eyes narrowing, _the only thing that is true in this life is pain and suffering. Consider yourself fortunate, Taganaki; most of us samurai die without any inkling of anything true in this world._


	4. Waiting

A/N: Some of these chapters are short, which I did on purpose so that they would vary in length. I think it makes it a little easier to get through the story and still be able to remember most of it when you are done; you aren't struggling to retain so much information in one big blurb. But that's just me - and some people think I'm weird, so ... :)

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.

_**Chapter 4:**_

The preparations for the ceremony were all cemented for the following Tuesday; now all

she had to do was wait. Hatsumiyo was to be her older sister - when a young girl became a geisha, it was customary for her to have an older sister. The older sister was an already - established geisha who would take the younger girl to all her primary teahouses and introduce her to all of the _her _patrons. Thus, the younger sister would be introduced into society. It was only natural that Hatsumiyo would be her older sister - ideally, older and younger sisters were from the same Okiya.

Kaoru knew that she should be nervous. After all, Hatsumiyo was a very prominent geisha and entertained many patrons, which meant that she would be meeting a lot of men. But she wasn't nervous, not even in the least. There was no need for it, and nervousness was useless. She had no use for anything that she couldn't use constructively.

Kaoru sat down in front of her mirror, staring past her reflection and into a world of idle musing. She tried to imagine her face covered in white make up, her body hidden in an expensive and beautiful kimono.

She felt a twinge in her chest that was almost sadness. There was a cruel irony in her situation, a well hidden secret that brooded in the back of her mind: Kaoru was not fond of men. She had no idea how long she had felt this way. Perhaps it was because she was to be their toy, their painted rag doll, when she felt that she was so much more. All she knew was that for some reason she disliked the opposite sex. She despised their lies and their lack of integrity, despised the way they walked and every word that fell from their lips. She had a hunch that she would not mind them so much if she wasn't going to have to live the rest of her life giving in to their every whim, but it was beyond her control. She was going to spend the rest of her life entertaining them, pretending to be nothing more than a pretty face in an expensive kimono.

Kaoru sighed. She didn't resent being or becoming a geisha and probably never would; it secured her a home off the streets and a schedule for her days. Besides, anything was better than the life Hatsumiyo had saved her from.

It could have been worse.


	5. Little Sister

A/N: Because some of the chapters are short and others aren't, and since the story already exists and all I have to do is type it up, I am flying! I'm proud of myself. This is a long story, however, and we have a ways to go.

Disclaimer: Again, they aren't mine.

_**Chapter 5:**_

Over the next few days Kenshin found himself being dragged to numerous teahouses all

over Kyoto; Taganaki loved going from one to the other, exchanging stories and hello's with long time friends. His favorite teahouse, however, remained the Sakura, and he often drug Kenshin there once or twice a night.

Fortunately for Kenshin, he found that most of the geisha at the Sakura were wary of him, and only addressed him as much as civility would allow. He was not offended; in fact, not only was he grateful for their inattention, he also found it very amusing. They reminded him of skittish horses - they were beautiful creatures, but witless and fickle.

Taganaki certainly didn't share his opinion. He thought them to be celestial creatures, talented and charmingly funny. He was particularly taken with one by the name of Hatsumiyo; he called for her every time they were to be at the Sakura.

So it was one evening, Kenshin sitting watchfully against the back wall while his boss was being entertained by several geisha. It was a party for Taganaki Electric, including three of Taganaki's top businessmen. Kenshin had been against the idea of having a party, saying it would be a temptation for the older man's attacker to strike again, but his charge would not hear of it. So here they were, and Kenshin had a feeling that Taganaki was waiting to see Hatsumiyo; they all seemed to enjoy themselves more after she arrived.

Kenshin glanced around the room again. All three of Taganaki's businessmen had bodyguards, and all three had brought their bodyguards with them; unlike Kenshin, however, they seemed just as distracted as the men they were supposed to be protecting. _Foolish young boys, _Kenshin thought to himself, _they'll learn soon enough._

The shoji door slid open then, signaling Hatsumiyo's arrival. The room erupted into excited hello's, each one of them trying to talk over the other and thus resulting in momentary chaos.

"... we were worried you weren't coming ..."

"... you look lovely ..."

"... shame on you for making us wait ..."

"... who have you brought with you ...?"

Nonchalant, Kenshin glanced toward the door to see Hatsumiyo kneeling on the tatami mats, smiling and answering questions. Behind her and to her left, closer to Kenshin, was an unexpected someone.

_Kaoru._

His mind whispered her name almost immediately; he recognized her instantly, even through the white make up and lavish kimono. Agitation rose in his chest, which he attempted to fight down. He tried to convince himself it was just a surprise, but a little voice in the back of his head knew better. _You're bothered by her, _it whispered in amusement, _you can't figure her out and it irritates you. She seems so different from everyone else, and you're intrigued. Who is she that does not back away from you, unintimidated by your hard stare?_

Kenshin silenced the voice with a mental snap and forced his blood to cool its adrenaline fueled irritation. He decided that, as long as she was here, he would observe her movements and actions in an attempt to pinpoint what it was about her that bothered him. She was being introduced to all the gentlemen by Hatsumiyo; Kenshin was surprised yet again when he overheard the girl introduce herself as Sayuri.

When she had introduced herself to Taganaki, his first reaction was one of pleasant surprise at running into her and finding that she was Hatsumiyo's little sister.

The party was soon underway, the room filled with the brash voices of the men and the harmonious laughter of the geisha. Kenshin remained motionless against the wall, impassive and observant. He watched Kaoru rise from her spot entertaining Taganaki (who was also entertained by Hatsumiyo) and make her way toward him. Her movements were fluid and graceful and gave him the image of a swan gliding leisurely across a lake, unconcerned with its surroundings. He expected her to continue past him, but instead she stopped and bowed to him.

"Forgive my intrusion of your thoughts, sir, but Taganaki - san wishes me to entreat you to join us."

Her voice was even and musical, with a soothing lilt that he didn't doubt could soften even the most frazzled nerves.

"Straighten up," He growled

She obeyed wordlessly, apparently unshaken by his generally ferocious growl. Her sapphire eyes glittered in the artificial lighting, and despite her attempts to quell it he could see defiance staring back at him.

"Why does Taganaki care if I join you or not?" He asked then, in response to her previous statement

"I believe that he wants you to enjoy yourself, sir," Kaoru answered nonchalantly

Kenshin couldn't withhold a contemptuous snort and a glance at his boss, who was giving his full attention to Hatsumiyo and the story she was telling.

"Enjoy myself?" He muttered so only she could hear, his eyes sliding back to her, "Tell me the truth. What is your name?"

"Sayuri," She replied

His eyes narrowed in cynicism.

"I asked for truth and in response you lied as easily as if it were swallowing water. I know your name, and it is not Sayuri. But geisha are dishonest by nature, taught early to play head games and destroy an honest man's virtue at no expense to themselves. You are mindless puppets, possessing no more soul that you do good sense. I could never enjoy myself surrounded by so many dishonest women; so why don't you scamper back to your sister, Kaoru, and tell Taganaki that I have refused his request."

His tone was cutting and abrupt, venom lacing his words. Kaoru's mouth formed a half of a smile and she laughed quite as if she were enjoying herself. Inwardly, Kenshin tensed in frustration. What the hell was she laughing at? How could she have found that funny?

"I'm intrigued," She retorted in a light tone, "And flattered."

Kenshin wanted to rip his hair out in annoyance. What was it about this girl? Intrigued and _flattered_?

"Kaoru is a part of my life that is completely separate from everything you see now. I am Kaoru only to myself now, and Sayuri to the rest of the world. You claim geisha are dishonest, that we play head games and destroy the virtue of men; yet you are guilty of everything you have just condemned us for. We geisha are not dishonest, we merely hide behind pale make up and intricate kimono, just as a bodyguard and assassin hides behind his sword. There may be some of us who are guilty of playing with a man's emotions, but never would we play games with his life as you do. A man destroys his own virtue, if even he has ever been graced with such a thing. If geisha are mindless, soulless creatures, then how do you suppose we know what men want, or how to speak and act in order to further our stations? How do we manage to fall in love despite our better judgement, or survive a childhood more gruesome than you will ever know?"

Before he could react she had taken one of his hands in hers and held it up for him to see. His skin burned where her fingers touched, lighting his blood with white hot lava.

"Look at our hands," She instructed, "Neither man nor geisha can claim that they are purer than the other, for that is not true - the stains are just different."

He could do nothing except stare at her, too shocked to speak. She released his hand, her defiant eyes challenging him to deny the truth.

"That you should show so much consideration in not only remembering my name, but refusing to let me forget who I am as well flatters me. Just remember, samurai: only those who delude themselves into believing their own lies are truly dishonest."

Without another word she bowed and returned to her spot beside Hatsumiyo. Kenshin's soul was in an uproar, and his hand throbbed dully where she had touched him. He watched her without being aware that he was, her words replaying in his head as constant as the sound of rain.

_Just as a bodyguard and assassin hides behind his sword, _her voice muttered in his head.

Unconsciously, his hand drifted to the hilt of his sword.

For her part, Kaoru was finding it hard to remain next to her sister and pretend to be enjoying herself. Taganaki was a kind man, eager to laugh and enjoy himself, but unable to capture her attention the way his bodyguard did. There was a shadow to that man's soul that intrigued her, perhaps because he himself seemed so shadowed.

"Himura - san," Taganaki called, "Would you come here for a moment please?"

The redhead made his way to them slowly, and Kaoru found herself transfixed by his every movement.

"Yes, sir?" He asked in that reserved tone

Kaoru was unsettled by his close proximity and excused herself, rising and moving to the window. Taganaki's businessmen were happily occupied with several geisha that had joined them mere moments ago, when she had been speaking with Kenshin; their bodyguards seemed to be enjoying cups of sake and sharing conversation.

Kenshin's sensed pricked. Amid the noise of the room, a whizzing sound reached his ears... The shoji door ripped and fell to the floor with a loud crashing sound, commanding the attention of everyone. A lithe man stood in the doorway, his black spider eyes glinting like well chiseled granite.

Kenshin's sword was in his hand and bare; Taganaki and Hatsumiyo were frozen to their places on the floor at his feet.

"You have hired a bodyguard, Taganaki," The stranger hissed, "How flattering."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin could see the other "bodyguards", unmoving and shocked.

"Have I interrupted something?" The assassin asked, poison dripping from his hollow smile, "Who is the beautiful woman next to you, Taganaki?"

Hatsumiyo shrank back, terrified. Kenshin cursed inwardly. Kaoru. Where was Kaoru?

Out of nowhere the other man lunged, sword aimed at Taganaki. Kenshin leapt over his boss and met the other man's attack with a clang of metal. A duel ensued, Kenshin one step ahead of him every time. The assassin wielded his blade with assurance, and though Kenshin retained enough of a lead to successfully block his attacks, the other man was a competent opponent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin caught movement. It was a small shimmer of color, but it was out of his line of vision before he could tell what it was.

"Himura - san!" Taganaki hollered suddenly

The sound of his boss' voice caught Kenshin off guard. Why had he done that?

He understood his boss' distress just a few moments later. The man he was dueling with was not even trying to fight - he was merely a distraction. While Kenshin had been busy the entire time fighting this man, another one had snuck in through the window.

His mission accomplished, the man battling Kenshin used Taganaki's distraction to bow out from the battle and scurry away through the broken door. Enraged at his blind stupidity, Kenshin spun on his heel to face his boss fully. Hatsumiyo was chalk white (she didn't wear the white make up of an apprentice geisha), her chocolate eyes wide in terror. Taganaki's lips were pursed and his face drawn with worry and strain.

Kenshin surveyed the room quickly. Businessmen and bodyguards were beginning to move amongst themselves, murmuring quietly.

And he knew.

"Where is she?" He demanded tersely

Mute, Hatsumiyo pointed to the one place Kenshin wished she wouldn't: toward the window. Kenshin cursed and moved swiftly to the spot she had been standing. The bright flash of color had been Kaoru's kimono as she was pulled out the window. Kenshin's muscles remained taut; he was seething. He had been tricked, and because of his oversight Kaoru had been taken.

He said nothing to the other men, afraid that his temper would lash out at them for their stupidity and cowardice. Instead he returned to Taganaki and Hatsumiyo, his dragon eyes lacing the air with tension.

"Hatsumiyo, you are to return to your Okiya. Tell only the woman of your family what has happened."

"But ..." She began

A look from Kenshin silenced her.

"Taganaki, I will escort you back to the hotel. I'll call a friend of mine to watch over you."

"Are you going after her?" Hatsumiyo asked

"Did you expect me to leave her with them?" He hissed in reply

She recoiled at his tone.

"Hurry back to the Okiya," Kenshin ordered, "Stop for nothing. Now go."

The lady hurried from the room, and Kenshin nearly ripped Taganaki to his feet. Turning to the others, he tried not to yell at them.

"We're leaving. If you have any brain cells at all, you'll do the same."

They reached the hotel in record time, and had been there for maybe thirty minutes when Kenshin's friend arrived. He was a tall man, with spiky brown hair held in check by a red bandana. Painted on the back of his jacket was the sign "Anu", or evil. He was well built and tall, obviously powerful.

"What happened?" The tall man asked immediately

Kenshin briefed him quickly while he surveyed Taganaki and the hotel room.

"I think I should go with you," He said when Kenshin had finished

"I'll be fine, Sano. Besides, I need you to watch over Taganaki for me. I can't save the geisha if I have to worry about him being attacked."

"Fine," Sano agreed grudgingly, "But you owe me. I don't handle this baby sitting shit well."

Kenshin managed a tense smile.

"Thanks, Sano."

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry, will you?"

Kenshin nodded briskly. Before anyone could get out another word, the redhead had slipped out the door.


	6. Captured

A/N: Okay everyone, just to let you know I did get the idea for this story from Memoirs of a Geisha, but it has changes. There will be nothing about the mizuage - I chose to leave that part out. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it so far ... this chapter will probably be short since I want to post the next chapter in _Breaking The Habit._ Anyway, keep up the great reviews ...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, noper. Don't sue.

_**Chapter 6:**_

Kaoru could feel the bruises forming on her arms where they had grabbed her. Her beautiful kimono had an enormous rip up the side, showing the length of her bare leg, which was badly scratched. She had caught it on something as they were throwing her into the "jail cell" she now inhabited. She had no idea where she was or what roads they had taken, for not only was it dark but her captors had also blindfolded her. Upon their arrival at whatever place it was, she had been taken into a completely bare room and ordered to wash off her make up, although she had no idea why.

So now she sat in a small, crude room with no windows and only a small lamp in the far corner for light; it didn't even reach more than three feet from the corner.

Kaoru berated herself inwardly at not moving away from the window the moment the assailant had entered the room. She had been so shocked at first that she could do nothing at all; when she had finally regained the sense to move, a second assailant had drug her out the window.

Exasperated and afraid, she sighed and tipped her head back against the wall. What did these people want with her? She was only a geisha, after all, and weren't they after Taganaki?

Her cell door opened and a burly man stood menacingly in the doorway.

"Come with me," He ordered

She stood hesitantly, her heart racing in fear. What did they want with her?

Her hands were chained when she reached the man, and she was pushed forcefully after him when he moved away from the door. A scream reverberated off the walls just as they turned the corner, and what she saw froze her heart.

A small boy kneeled in the center of the room, his hands chained by two long chains that hung from the ceiling. His feet were bound to the floor with iron shackles studded with sharpened metal spikes that dug into the skin. Half of his face was covered in dry blood from a cut above his eyebrow, and his lower lip was an ugly swollen blue. The man standing behind the boy barked a question; when seconds had passed without an answer from the boy, the man brought a whip crackling harshly across the boy's back.

Kaoru cried out before she could think better of it, her feet carrying her past her captor in a flurry.

"Stop!" She cried, taking them all by surprise

She barreled over to the boy and crashed to her knees in front of his back, attempting to block him from the whip. The man doing the whipping seemed to find this amusing, for he laughed at her and glanced at her escort.

"This must be her first time with us, eh?" He asked

Kaoru took the second to glance at the boy's back and instantly wished that she hadn't. The flesh was raw and red, the blood slipping down his back like a sickening parasite. Old and new wounds mixed, creating a myriad of bruised and bloody flesh. One long lash stood out, a garishly long strike that spread from a shoulder to a hip, the purple skin raised with infection and dried blood.

Kaoru's throat closed at the sight and a simmering rage pooled in her stomach even as her face blanched in fear. How was this boy still alive? Is that what awaited her at the end of the hall?

An awful buzzing sound permeated the air around her, and too late she realized its origin. She cried out, louder than the boy had, her eyes closed against the sensation. Pain flooded her senses and her back was alive with fire. She felt as though she were laying on a bed of carefully sharpened needles that dug deeper into her skin every passing second. Tears pricked her eyes and blurred her vision, distorting her perception of her surroundings. Nothing registered; there was only the searing pain.

Slowly her world restored itself, her back throbbing where the whip had struck. The man holding the hated object stood looking at her, his face entirely impassive and dispassionate. Something was amiss. She glanced at the whip master again, trying desperately to ignore the pain long enough to discern the cause of the change. The man looked strangely opaque in the dim lighting, and although she observed him carefully he twitched not a muscle.

The room filled with the grotesque cracking of bone separating from bone. Following a horizontal line, from his ribs to the opposite hip, the top of the man's body slid with a thud to the floor, rolling toward her even as the lower half of the body crumpled into a heap. Kaoru could neither scream nor move as she stared in horror at the cauterized torso that lay so close to her. The eyes were glassy and unseeing, no wider than they had been at the last moment Kaoru had seen him alive.

The sound of a sword being sheathed drew her attention from the split man, and she saw her "escort" straightening his clothes nonchalantly.

"Why did you kill him?"

Her voice rang clear as a bell, pain and anger coloring her tone. She felt no sympathy for the murdered man; she did, however, want to know the reason he had been executed. Her "escort" looked at her with eyes that reminded her of ice chips. Unattached and calculating, those eyes, almost reminding her of another pair of hardened eyes ...

"He didn't have permission to whip you."

Ah, so that was the secret to this world of torture and death: follow the rules and keep your life. Disobey ... you're slaughtered.

"Come," The man ordered

"What of the boy?" Kaoru demanded boldly

The man looked at her.

"Let me take care of him," She proposed hurriedly, "He's just a boy. What harm can it do?"

"Fine. Later. Come, now."

With a few whispered words of reassurance to the boy, Kaoru stood. It was the worst pain she had ever endured. The flesh tore with the movement of her muscles, and she could feel the blood slither down her back. She refused to cry out, instead biting down on her lip mercilessly. She walked as fast as she could bear, not daring to enrage her captor. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before they turned another corner. The boy was just raising his head before he was out of view.

_Good, _she thought as she followed the man, _he's alive. That's a start._


End file.
